


If I Can't Kiss Him

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Poly, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: “You’re really pretty when you’re not scowling.”





	If I Can't Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DAY 1 OF **[YOI POLY WEEK](https://yoipolyshipweek.tumblr.com)** on Tumblr! The options were out of the "Communication" category and I went more with "Pre-poly/getting together" and also **[YOI Rarepair Monthly](https://yoirarepairmonthly.tumblr.com)** on Tumblr has monthly prompts and I decided to enter this for "hands" in the June category! Hope you liked this! My birthday was yesterday and I wanted to post something then but stuff got busy so oh well! Hope you all enjoy this! :)

 

*

They're only pre-teens, but feelings get complicated. Especially the romantic ones.

Yuuko stares infuriated, leaping onto her feet and swatting Takeshi on the bicep. "Give them back!" she shrieks, reaching for Yuuri's glasses. "Why are you always so _mean_ to him?"

"Calm down, I was only kidding," he yells back, thrusting the glasses back into Yuuri's hands.

Takeshi flushes a deep, glowering crimson at the little girl who sticks out her tongue, and then at Yuuri's bashful, subdued smile. "You shouldn't make Hatanaka-san angry, Nishigori-kun," Yuuri tells him plainly, flatly. He slips back on his thick-rimmed glasses.

" _Yuuuuri-kun_!" Yuuko's lips pull at the corners. She throws both of her hands onto a desk, kicking a leg behind her as Yuuko leans towards him. "I told you to call me _Yuu-chan_!"

Takeshi snorts, pushing her shoulder.

"Like hell he's gonna do that!"

"Don't you have someone _else_ to go bother?" she says, glaring. Yuuko's expression brightens into a enormous, sweet grin as she turns back to a politely confused Yuuri. "Yuuri-kun, you're coming to the ice rink today, aren't you? We should walk together after school."

Yuuri fumbles with his book bag-strap and mutters, his cheeks heating.

"Nishigori-kun… he, um, asked me first…"

Takeshi's eyes crinkle up in self-satisfaction, as he slides an arm casually around Yuuri's shoulders. Takeshi presses himself into the other boy's space, winking at a frowning Yuuko.

"… But you can come with us!" Yuuri insists, smiling broadly as she giggles and tilts her chin up. He ducks his head, gathering his things as Yuuko and Takeshi silently glare at each other.

Takeshi groans, clapping Yuuri's upper arm. "Fine, she can come."

"As if you could _stop_ me," Yuuko says mock-cheerfully, her teeth gritting. It sends a jolt of shockingly pleasant warmth crawling up Takeshi's spine.

*

For the sake of civility and Yuuri's good favor, there's no more arguing during the walk to Ice Castle.

Yuuko joins him on the ice, pirouetting and nailing her spins, before taking a break.

Takeshi waits by the end of the rink, nodding in acknowledgment. His eyes go back to Yuuri. "He's getting good," Takeshi murmurs, folding his arms. "Sometimes I just… forget I'm watching him."

"Mmhm."

Yuuko _knows_ Yuuri is good. Better than good. He has come a long way.

She wipes off her face with a towel, peering over to him. It's clear how enamored Takeshi is by Yuuri's skating, his attention never straying. "You _like_ Yuuri-kun, don't you…?" Yuuko points out, asking softly and without malice as Takeshi's ears redden. "Can't you just tell him?"

"So do _you_ , and I don't see you doing it either," he snaps, eyebrows furrowed.

Yuuko chuckles, leaning on the barrier and cradling her chin with her palms. "He's more in love with his posters of Viktor Nikiforov than either of us," she admits. This brings a low, amused chuckle out of Takeshi's mouth, as he beams, finally pulling his eyes away.

"You're really pretty when you're not scowling."

This time, Yuuko's ears and her cheeks redden. Her heart racing. "Was that supposed to be _flirting_?" she mutters, smiling bigger when Takeshi shrugs playfully.

"If I can't kiss him… I guess kissing you wouldn't be _so_ bad."

Yuuri holds up his mittened hands, calling across the ice, "Do you think Viktor would do it like this, Hatanaka-san?" He poses gracefully, bending forward with his left leg extended behind him.

"You're doing great, Yuuki-kun! Viktor would _love_ it!" Yuuko squeals out, and then glances knowingly at Takeshi. Viktor, Viktor, _Viktor_ with this boy. "He's hopeless."

"You said it."

*

 


End file.
